Technical Field
The invention relates to devices that are used for power monitoring, data collection, and control and communication over power lines to reduce the carbon footprint of in-home equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to centralized control of intelligent homes, in which multiple entertainment, communication, media streaming, and other appliances are connected to remote power monitoring and control capable devices for power usage monitoring and control over power line networking.
Description of the Background Art
Communication using power lines has been known from early in the 20th century. Due to the higher cost and other limitations for extending the connectivity, the use of this type of power line communication (PLC) system has been limited to local area networks (LANs) within homes or offices or, at best, within apartment complexes. PLC has also found a limited number of applications where other types of communication methods do not provide the security and remote connectivity, such as for power line control applications. Basic devices for connecting to the power line for communication and power supply have been designed and used to provide service within LANs.
Due to more efficient competing technologies, the infrastructure for power line communication never developed to make it a mainstream technology. Thus, despite this early start, PLC technology has not become a mainstream communication technology and the adaptation of this technology has been slow. This can be attributed to various reasons, including the higher cost of available devices, the lack of suitable devices for communication using PLC technology, etc. The result has been that PLC has not found a path for growth in the standard voice and data communication field, which is presently catered to by technologies such as xDSL, cell phones, and satellite communications.
The development of ‘green’ technologies and the need for monitoring and control of the carbon footprint of homes and offices has created a need to assess power usage patterns remotely, determine the magnitude of such usage, and provide the ability to supervise and control such power usage remotely. In such case, it is necessary for the consumer to monitor and control the power use on a micro level. If the proper tools were provided, the consumer could be able to exercise the necessary constraints on such power usage.
It is also necessary to monitor the usage pattern and collect data on a macro level to develop policies that are beneficial to the overall reduction in the carbon footprint at the home and office level, as well as on a national level. Empowering the individual and the society to exercise the necessary controls by monitoring the power usage is an area where the power line communication and control can be effectively and optimally used.